catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Sillabub/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Sillabub, sometimes translated as "Sylvani". See Jemima/Gallery for alternate productions. Designs Jemima Design 1.jpg US Productions Original Broadway Production Early Sillabub looks a lot like Bombalurina, especially in poor lighting, but Sillabub has armwarmers while Bombalurina wears gloves. * Whitney Kershaw Victoria Sillabub NYPL 38.jpg Victoria Sillabub Nypl 36.jpg Sillabub Asparagus Jellicle Songs nypl 04.jpg Cass Vic Ensemble nypl 01.jpg|Cassandra, Sillabub, Bombalurina, Victoria Jellicle Ball nypl 39.jpg Jellicle Ball us82 21.JPG Misto Silla nypl 78.jpg Sillabub Etc Demeter nypl 47.jpg Skimble train us82 22.jpg Subsequent Broadway Casts * Denise DiRenzo * Teresa DeZarn * Susan Santoro * Dana Walker * Michelle Schumacher * Lisa Mayer * Jeanine Meyers * Bethany Samuelson * Alaine Kashian * Maria Jo Ralabate Naming of Cats Bway009.jpg Silla Pounce Jellicle Ball 2 Broadway.jpg Munkus bryan batt 91.jpg Sillabub Alaine Kashian Bway.jpg|Alaine Kashian Sillabub Teresa DeZarn.jpg|Teresa DeZarn Sillabub Denise Direnzo Subway 1984.jpg|Denise DiRenzo Tant Sundy Leigh Leake Alonzo Brian Sutherland.jpg|Dodie Pettit Tugger David Hibbard 3.jpg CATS 2k Calendar 02 Sillabub.jpg|Bethany Samuelson US Tours 1-4 Silla Pounce Skimble 1990 Holly Cruz Joey Pizzi Danny Rounds.jpg|Holly Cruz Jellicle Ball 5 US2.png Finale 1 US2.png Sillabub finale Christine Toy US3.jpg|Christine Toy Sillabub Victoria Christine Toy Joann M Hunter US3.jpg|Christine Toy US Tour 5 US tour 5.jpg Rumple Pounce Vic Silla US 5 01.jpg Jellicle Songs US 5 2009 11 Colombia 1.jpg Silla Tumble Jellicle Ball US tour 5.jpg Sillabub US Tour 2006 Joan Marcus.jpg Sillabub Jellicle Songs 2007 2008 02.jpg Sillabub 2007 2008 01.jpg Sillabub Back Finale US5.jpg Sillabub Finale US5 2012.jpg Sillabub Reach US 5 01.jpg Vic Silla Pounce Cat Shelter 1.jpg Broadway Revival * Arianna Rosario * Jessica Cohen Sillabub Arianna Rosario 16.png|Arianna Rosario Sillabub Arianna Rosario opening Bway16.jpg|Arianna Rosario Cast Bows opening night 2.jpg|Arianna Rosario Sillabub Arianna Rosario Puppy 01.jpg|Arianna Rosario Electra Sillabub Pyramid Broadway 16.jpg|Arianna Rosario US Tour 6 * Ahren Victory Sillabub Tumble Pyramid US6 2019.jpg Sillabub Jellicle Ball US6 2019.jpg Japanese Productions Sillabub Japan illus 2.png Tokyo 1983 *Ryoko Nomura J83 61 Sillabub.jpg Sillabub Ryoko Nomura Tokyo 1983.png Sillabub 83 Ryoko Nomura.png Sillabub 83 Ryoko Nomura 2.png Sillabub 83 Ensemble Tokyo 2.jpg Finale 2 Tokyo 83.jpg Tokyo 1996 Sillabub 96 Tokyo 1.jpg Sillabub 96 Tokyo 3.jpg Sillabub 96 Tokyo 4.jpg Sillabub 96 Tokyo 5.jpg J96 silla2.jpg Old Deut 96 Tokyo 5.jpg Old Deut Ensemble 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Old Deut 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Misto 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Nagoya 2000 Sillabub 00 Nagoya 2.jpg Sillabub 00 Nagoya 1.jpg Tugger 00 Girls Nagoya 2.jpg Skimble ensemble 1 Nagoya 2000.jpg Munkus 00 Kittens Nagoya 2000.jpg Osaka 2002 Sillabub 2002 Osaka 1.jpg Griz Silla 2002 Osaka.jpg Griz 2002 Osaka 2.jpg Sendai 2003 Sillabub Yuriko Nakamura Japan TV 04 2.png|Yuriko Nakamura Tokyo 2006 Jemima Sillabub Tokyo J0603.png Sillabub 06 Tokyo J0603 2.png Sillabub 06 Tokyo J0603 1.png Old Deut Ensemble Tokyo J0603.png Munkus 06 Kittens Tokyo J0603.png Yokohama 2009 *Mariko Gosho *Akari Taniguchi *Mayumi Ogura *Mayuko Ebe *Reiko Wada Sillabub 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Old Deut Ensemble 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Fukuoka 2014 Japan Press Event Sillabub 2013.jpg|Reiko Wada Japan Press Event 2013 (8).jpg|Reiko Wada Japan Press Event 2013 (6).jpg|Reiko Wada Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (9).jpg|Mariko Gosho Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (11).jpg|Mariko Gosho Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (9).jpg|Mariko Gosho Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (1).jpg|Mariko Gosho Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (2).jpg|Mariko Gosho Sapporo Press Event Japan Cast Oct 14.jpg|Mariko Gosho Osaka 2016 Osaka Cast Press Event 2017.png|Anna Kuroyanagi Osaka Cast Press Event 2017 (2).png|Anna Kuroyanagi Tokyo 2018 *Yuzuki Miyokawa *Yuu Matsuo *Anna Kuroyanagi 2019 Japan Sillabub.jpg Sillabub Shiki Tokyo 2019 1.png|Yuzuki Miyokawa CATS Tokyo 2018 rehearsals 2.jpg|Yuzuki Miyokawa Japan cast 2019 3.jpg|Yuzuki Miyokawa Australian Productions Sydney 1985 * Anita Louise Combe Au85 Group 1.jpg Australia 1985 Group04.jpg Melbourne 1987 * Emma Callaghan Emma Callaghan3.jpg Emma Callaghan2.jpg Emma Callaghan.jpg Australia Tour 1989 * Amanda Carnie Australia 1989 Group01.jpg Jellicle Ball Aus89 08.jpg Australia Tour 1993 * Chelsea Franklin * Cara Hamilton Australasia 1993 Sillabub.jpg Australasia 1993 Tugger 06.jpg Australasia 1993 Sillabub, Victoria, Rumpleteazer.jpg Australian Circus Tent Tour * Sarah Bowden Australia 2000 Program Sillabub01 Sarah Bowden.jpg Australasia 2007-2010 * Justine Puy * Alyse Jai Davies * Sophie Shanks Australasia 2008 Sillabub01.jpg Australasia 2009 Sillabub,Tugger01.jpg Australasia 2009 Tugger20.jpg Australasia 2010 Tugger03.jpg Australasia 2010 Tugger02.jpg Australasia 2010 Sillabub01.jpg Australasia 2010 Victoria,SillabubTumblebrutus,Pouncival01.jpg Asia Tour 2014 * Romina Villafranca Sillabub 1 Singapore 2015.jpg Sillabub icon asia14.jpg Tugger 6 Singapore 2015.jpg Tugger 5e Singapore 2015.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986-2001 * Pauline Cooke * Elisabeth Bologini * Lucy Potter * Bethany Samuelson * Stephanie Spellman * Maria Christina Lerose * Frances Chiappetta * Danielle Gorman * Kristi Mancini * Helena Hellqvist * Tracey Packham * Patte de Pova Hamburg Sillabub 1.jpg|Pauline Cooke Tugger Girls hamburg 86.jpg|Pauline Cooke Plato Vic Silla Rumple De86.png|Pauline Cooke Hamburg art silla.png De90 Sillabub.jpg|Lucy Potter De9108 Sillabub Bethany Samuelson.png|Bethany Samuelson Sillabub Stephanie Spellman de92.jpg|Stephanie Spellman De9204 Sillabub Stephanie Spellman.png|Stephanie Spellman Group girls Hamburg.jpg Bomba Deme Girls Hamburg 1.jpg Bomba Deme Girls Hamburg 2.jpg Munkus Hamburg Partridge.jpg Tugger Girls Hamburg 10 92.jpg Antoschka mit cats hamburg.jpg Gumbie kittens Hamburg 1997.jpg Tugger Girls Hamburg 1997 1.jpg Moments Hamburg 1997 2.jpg Bomba Deme Hamburg 1997 1.jpg Misto Ribbon Hamburg 1997.jpg Stuttgart 2001-02 * Emma King Tugger de01 07.jpg Misto de01 21.jpg Rumple Vic Silla Pounce Stuttgart 2001.jpg Rumple Silla Skimble 3 Stuttgart 2001.jpg Sillabub Emma King Stuttgart.jpg Berlin 2002-04 * Leah delos Santos * Julia Berger Tugger Girls Berlin De02 12.jpg Berlin Jemima Cori Tant.jpg Sillabub Plato de02 26.jpg Sillabub Plato de02 25.jpg Jemima Leah Delos Santos.jpg Sillabub finale Berlin 1.jpg Jemima Elena Margarolo Berlin.jpg Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 * Marides Lazo Silla Griz Naming Duss04 1.jpg Sillabub 3 Dusseldorf 2004.jpg Sillabub Ensemble De04 1.jpg Sillabub 1 Dusseldorf 2004.jpg Sillabub 2 Dusseldorf 2004.jpg Sillabub Cats8 Basel 2005.jpg Sillabub 1 Munich 2006 04 18.jpg German Tent Tour 2010-2013 * Myrthes Monteiro * Theano Makariou * Jasmin Colangelo Sillabub Ball 01 Tent Tour.jpg Myrthes Monteiro.jpg|Myrthes Monteiro Cass Vic Silla 01 Tent Tour.jpg Sillabub back 01 Tent Tour.jpg Jelly Deut 05 Tent Tour.jpg Bomba Deme Silla Vic 02 Tent Tour.jpg Sillabub Vic Tent Tour Press 1.jpg Sillabub Tugger Tent Tour 1.jpg Sillabub Vic Peter Weck 2.jpg Peter Weck 2013 01 Munich 01.jpg Peter Weck 2012 10 Stuttgart 02.jpg Peter Weck 2011 03 Tent Tour 1a.jpg Other Productions 1980s Toronto 1985 * Janet Martin NAP 7 Jellicle Ball Toronto Brochure 1.jpg Amsterdam 1987 * Nancy Nijenhuis Jellicle Songs Amsterdam 1987.jpg Sylvani Amsterdam 1992.jpg|1992 Paris 1989 * Anne-Marie Ohlicher Sillabub Paris 89 Anne-Marie Ohlicher 01.jpg Sillabub Paris 89 Anne-Marie Ohlicher 19890223 46.JPEG Sillabub Paris 89 Anne-Marie Ohlicher 19890223 143.JPEG Sillabub Paris 08.JPEG Sillabub fr 199004 166.JPEG Vic Silla Tumble fr 199004 73.JPEG Cass Sillabub fr 199004 110.JPEG Paris 89 cast.jpeg Antwerp 1996 * Veerle Casteleyn Sillabub Antwerp96.jpg Antwerp 1996 Veerle Casteleyn Sylvani.gif Grizabella Hilde Norga Antwerp 96 1.jpg Antwerp Bomba Jemima Demeter.jpg 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 World Tour Tantomile, Sillabub 01.jpg Jenny Silla Shanghai 2003.jpg Jellicle Songs 3 Shanghai 2003.jpg Griz Sillabub 01 world tour.jpg Deut Ensemble Shanghai 2003.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 Ne06 Sylvani.jpg Tugger girls 02 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Dutch Tour Tugger 1.jpg Daymon montaigne jones and veerle castelyn.jpg South Korea 2008 Korea 2008 Sillabub.jpg Sillabub Korea 2008.png|Sillabub Jemima Korea 2008.png|Jemima (Swing) Plato Alonzo Silla Pyramid Korea 2008.jpg 2010s Brazil 2010 Moments of Happiness Brazil 1.jpg Moments of Happiness Brazil 2.jpg Moments of Happiness Brazil 022.jpg Press Call Brazil 035.jpg Tugger Brazil 028.jpg Tugger Brazil 026.jpg China 2012 Sillabub 1 China 2012.jpg Griz 9 China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 *Tarryn Gee *Katie Deacon *Amy Everett *Eleanor Carwithen *Chelsea James *Zoey Heighton *Claire Lander *Alex Caldwell RCCL Cast 2 Silla Katie Deacon 15.jpg|Katie Deacon RCCL Cast 3 Silla Amy Everett.jpg|Amy Everett RCCL Cast 5 Group Backstage 17.jpg|Chelsea James RCCL Cast 7 Silla Claire Lander 18.jpg|Claire Lander RCCL Silla Alex Caldwell 19 (3).jpg|Alex Caldwell Category:Character Galleries